Nuestro pequeño secreto
by ChuliCrazy
Summary: Los personajes que aparecen aquí NO me pertenecen. Personajes pertenecientes y correspondientes a Masashi Kishimoto. Advertencias: Lemon, Yuri, Sakura x Ino. Dos grandes amigas se reúnen para hacer tarea, y terminan haciendo todo menos eso.


Una chica peli-rosa de ojos jade y una chica de ojos azules caminaban por la calle con su uniforme y sus cosas de la escuela. Estaban volviendo a sus casas, solo que esta vez, la peli-rosa iría con su amiga. Al parecer, quería que la ayudara a estudiar matematicas, la materia más difícil para Ino, y Sakura era una chica muy inteligente.  
Ya cuando llegaron, Ino le pidió a Sakura que se dirija a su cuarto, y dejara sus pertenencias escolares allí, tal cual iba a hacer ella.

-Pasa- Invitó Ino a que entre a su cuarto primera. Sakura paso dejando sus pertenencias en la cama sin notar que ino estaba cerrando con una traba.

-Mas te vale que sea rápido Ino, empecemos desde ahora, y espero que empieces a captar las cosas más rápido cerca, eres muy lenta- Reprochaba mientras acomodaba los libros en la cama. Para luego sentarse mientras veía como ino dejaba su mochila en el suelo.

-Ino, es que ac- Sakura se calló al ver como Ino tiraba todos los libros al suelo. –Oye ¿Qué ra- Otra vez se quedo callada al ver como Ino se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, moviendo de manera sensual su trasero sobre sus piernas.

-Ino… estás loca ¿Qué mierda haces?- Dijo quitándosela de encima, pero la chica hormonal se volvió a sentar rudamente, haciendo que Sakura suelte un quejido. Iba a volver a sacársela pero no pudo hacer nada cuando la Yamanaka unió sus labios sobre ella. Era extraño, ella no era lesbiana, pero siempre se había sentido algo atraída por Ino, aunque esos pensamientos los dejaba de lado, porque seguramente era confusión, aun tenía 17 años, era una adolecente. Sakura no correspondió al beso, por lo que ino se separo dejando un hilo de baba. Se quito la parte superior de su uniforme, dejando a luz sus voluptuosos pechos a la vista de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura, no te gustan?- fingió tristeza mientras que con sus brazos apretaba sus dos enormes pechos para refregárselos contra los de Sakura. Ino siempre notó una mirada lujuriosa de Sakura sobre sus atributos, y había acertado ya que Sakura no despegaba sus ojos de encima con los movimientos que la rubia hacía con sus pechos.

-Ino… esto no..-

-Oh vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida- amonestó desabrochándose el sostén, y frotar sus tetas en la cara de la pelirosa.

La Haruno llena de lujuria, alejo su rostro para respirar, y luego la miro con deseo. –Tú lo pediste, cerca- Sakura metió uno de los suaves pechos de Ino en su boca, mordiéndolo, estimulándolo, chupándolo, y luego lo mismo con su botón rosado, lo mordisqueaba y rodeaba su pezón con su lengua con movimientos giratorios. Ino hecho su cabeza atrás del placer, arqueando su cuerpo, y empujando la cabeza de Sakura hacia su pecho.

-Oooh… Sakura… mmmm si… ghhh…- Gemía Ino sin descaro.

Sakura metió su mano bajo la falda de su mejor amiga, acariciando su intimidad por encima de sus bragas.

-Vaya... apenas te chupo y ya estas toda mojada, ni siquiera logré tocarte aún- Dijo sakura sonriendo vanidosamente.

-C-Callate frente, co.. uhh.. aah. Co…continua- Obligó, como siempre bien mandona.

Sakura acató la orden de su amiga, le quito lentamente las bragas lentamente, torturando a su amiga mientras le acariciaba sus piernas, erizando cada centímetro de su piel, y apretándolas demandante, se mantuvo acariciando sus piernas y su trasero, para luego volver y acariciar su clítoris. Ino comenzó a suspirar y a moverse en círculo bruscamente sobre Sakura, estaba desesperada del placer, necesitaba más…

-Adentro, frente…- Ordenó mordiéndose los labios y apretando los ojos.

Sakura acató otra vez su pedido, y metió dos dedos en su interior, provocando que Ino pegue un grito. La Haruno comenzó con movimientos circulares de sus dedos en la vagina de la yamanaka, mientras sentía que sus dedos se empapaban por los líquidos internos de la estrecha cavidad de Ino. Luego metió un tercer dedo. Mientras la rubia gemía como loca, empezó un vaivén con su mano, mientras su amiga movía sus caderas acorde al ritmo de ella. Sakura sostenía a su amiga, _o más bien amante_ ya que si no la sostenía, esta se caería, su cuerpo estaba flojo y ligero por el placer, estaba arqueada y con la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que con una mano se apoyaba en el hombro de Sakura y con la otra se masajeaba su pecho. Ocupó su otro seno con su boca, generando que Ino se retorciese sobre su mano.

-¡AAAH! ¡SI! OOH SAKURA, ASÍ, ¡CHUPA!- Rogaba, mientras la ojijade sonreía orgullosa mirándola toda sudorosa llena de placer.

Sintió sus bragas humedas, y a Ino no le faltaba mucho para llegar. Soltó su pecho y se dedico a chupar y a mordisquear su cuello, clavícula, y hombros. No tardó mucho en llegar al cielo, pegando un grito que manifestaba un gran placer y una gran satisfacción, Ino se encontraba extasiada acostada en la cama, agitada, y tratando de recobrar aire.

-Veo que te gustó, cerda- Profirió chupándose sus dedos empapados, para luego besar con hambre la boca de su amiga, haciéndola probarse a sí misma, separándose luego para dejarla tomar aire. -pero más te vale ir recomponiéndote rápido, porque también necesito atención- Señaló con su dedo su intimidad.

La de ojos celestes sonrió, acercándose a su compañera de clase, despojándola de sus ropas, dejándola enteramente desnuda frente a ella. 

-Vaya… tus pechos tan pequeños como siempre- Bromeó, Sakura hizo puchero y fingió enojo. –Me encantan de todas formas- Rió, y sin hacerla esperar más, metió un pecho en su boca, estimulándolo, mientras que masajeaba el otro con su otra mano. La recostó en la cama, y a diferencia de Sakura, Ino fue más ruda, y metió 3 dedos a la vez.

-AAAAAAAH- Gritó algo dolorida y a la vez lujuriosa y llena de placer. –Si… Cerda… así- Reclamaba mientras la rubia degustaba su otro pecho, y la embestía con sus 3 dedos. Sakura rodeaba sus piernas a las caderas de Ino. Se retorcía debajo de ella llena de placer, gimiendo y dando quejidos de placer y satisfacción.

-Mas… mas… ¡ah!- gimoteó mojada echando la cabeza hacia atrás y rasgando las sabanas. No tardo mucho en que el orgasmo llegase, y así, terminó expulsando sus líquidos internos en los dedos de Ino, quien luego de quitarlos, metió sus dedos en su vagina masturbándose, poniendo a Sakura nuevamente caliente mientras veía como su amiga se masturbaba y suspiraba, para luego meter la mezcla de ambas en la boca de la chica con perfume a cerezos y luego besarla apasionadamente.

-Sakura…- Llamó Ino con un dedo sensualmente, caminando hacia un escritorio, tirando las cosas, y sentarse allí con las piernas abiertas. –Chupa que no aguanto más- Ordenó otra vez. Sakura obedeció, se acercó a ella, se arrodillo, primero chupo y mordisqueó sus piernas, haciendo a Ino pegar gritos de placer. Quería jugar y torturarla, así que besaba justo al lado de su vagina, presionando y torturándola. Luego daba pequeños besos en su clítoris, Ino movía sus caderas contra la cara de quien le estaba brindando placer.

-Ugh.. Sakura.. Apresúrate, ¡no juegues!- Le tomó la cara y la pego en su vagina, moviéndola al ritmo en que quería que se moviese. Sakura empezó a masturbarla con su lengua, metiéndola dentro, degustando todo su interior, era bastante estrecha.

-¡AAH, SAKURA! AHII, AHII, SI, AHÍ AH, UUH, OOOH SI, MAAS!- Obligo prácticamente dando saltos en el escritorio para chocar y presionar más su vagina contra la cara de su amiga.

-Calma cerda- rió mientras se masturbaba a ella misma por la imagen que tenía en frente, los pechos de Ino agitándose como gelatinas. Los masaje mientras seguía penetrandola con su lengua.

Entonces de inmediato, Ino empujo el rostro de Sakura fuera del alcance de ella, y se dirigió a un cajón, Sakura la miraba extrañada , se notaba que no estaba satisfecha, primero porque se estaban masturbando mientras caminaba hacia el cajón, y porque seguía gimiendo agitada, y se veía necesitada. 

-N-Necesito algo más grande- Dijo sacando del cajón una correa del pene/strap on. –Ponte esto- Se lo lanzó, Sakura miro algo extrañada, pero aun así se lo puso. Ino velozmente se puso en la cama en cuatro patas, moviéndole el culo a Sakura.

-Foshame, por favor- Pidió babeando, aun insatisfecha. Sakura hizo caso, acercándose a ella, y metiéndole el pene falso que tenía puesto, y la fue penetrando lentamente.

-Oooh… si… justo así- susurro Ino cerrando los ojos concentrándose en sentir placer. Cuando la de ojos celestes comenzó a moverse, la oji jade se colocó también en cuatro sobre ella moviéndose como si fuera un hombre penetrando a una mujer.

-aaah… uuh, rápido- pedía Ino mordiendo la almohada-

-¿Así te gusta, cerda? – Preguntó altivamente orgullosa, acelerando el ritmo, mordiéndole el cuello y masajeándole un pecho, y luego darle nalgadas, dejándole el trasero rojo.

-Mmm.. Sakura, ¡me encanta! AAH! MAS DURO!- Pidió moviéndose rápidamente, mientras Sakura aceleraba el ritmo. Entonces, la ojijade decidió por mover a Ino de su posición, y ponerla boca arriba, continuando sus embestidas con mas acceso, ino abrazó a Sakura dejando rasguños, y con las piernas empujaba el trasero de Sakura contra ella, para que la penetre más profundo. –Rico... Oh… si… así… justo ahí…- Clamaba extasiada del placer, con la cabeza hacia atrás. -¿Qué haces?- Se quejó al ver como Sakura se detuvo.

-Me gusta que me ruegues, cerda… oh debo decir, gata- Dijo haciendo referencia a los rasguños de su espalda.

-S… Maldita…-

-¿Quieres que te foshe?- Torturó chupando su cuello.

-Si…- Suspiro la de pechos voluptuosos.

-Pídemelo- Sonrió macabramente la Haruno.

-F…Foshame duro- Imploró sonrojada. –Vamos Sakura, ya no lo soporto, FOSHAME- Rogó pateando el culo de Sakura contra ella.

Sakura sonrió orgullosa y triunfante, esta vez se sentó en la cama sin separarse de Ino, la sentó sobre ella, tomándola de las caderas, y empezó un vaivén, siendo cabalgada por Ino, mientras que a la vez ella la ayudaba con sus manos a que la penetración sea más profunda. Ino hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando sus dos tetas rebotando frente a Sakura, la cual amaba la vista que tenía.

-Ohh… aaah…AAAAH- Gritó Ino abrazandose ahora a la de ojos verdes, y saltando sobre ella con más determinación, mas velocidad, y más dureza. Ambas estaban muy sudorosas. Sakura mordisqueó los pezones de Ino y acarició su espalda, formando un camino hasta sus glúteos para amasarlos y apretujarlos, Mientras que Ino mordía su cuello, y amasaba sus pechos que eran más pequeños, pero sentía el mismo placer. Ambas no dejaban de gemir, mientras se daban placer mutuamente.

El último grito de gloria de Ino llegó, y cayeron ambas en la cama, Ino sobre Sakura, totalmente agotada y satisfecha, separándose lentamente de Sakura. Ambos cuerpos femeninos se encontraban tratando de almacenar más aire en sus pulmones.

-Eso… Eso estuvo bien, ¿Verdad?- Sonrió la Haruno feliz y riendo.

-Estuviste genial frente- rió también, cortando su mirada para besarse nuevamente.

-Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido- Recomendó La Haruno.

-Si…- La Yamanaka cerró sus ojos abrazándose con su amiga, y luego ambas se metieron entre las sabanas y se durmieron, por supuesto Sakura primero quitándose la correa de encima.

Por más de que ellas no eran lesbianas, y gustaban de otros chicos, ella eran mejores amigas, y ahora serían mejores amigas con derechos, ese sería su pequeño secreto.


End file.
